The Telling Tales of The Second Valentine
by R.K.Croft
Summary: These tales take place after Lullaby of Orthrus: FFVII. Salem Valentine is trying to live out a normal life in hopes to find trust in everyone, but things go wrong when Tifa gets thrown into the mix. Tale 5: My Friends... UP! Next Chapter- Drunk...Again
1. Dont Cry

**Disclaimer: **FFVII I do not own... Salem Valentine... I **DO** own

Fin...

* * *

Don't Cry... 

It was a normal day for Salem. Nothing much had changed. He just get really bored more than ever. For the day he figured he would head over to Tifa's place to get a drink and stop off at Vincents and see of he had any cleaning tools for his gun Salem could borrow. But today... Unlike anyother day... He out of ALL the people in the world... Would have just another problem on his shoulders.

"Hey Tifa..." Salem said walking through the door of 7th Heaven.

"Hey Salem! How yah been?" Tifa asked with her normal, bright smile.

"Aaah... Same old... Hey you think you could get me a glass of wine?" Salem asked waisting no time.

"Sure give me a minute... It's down in the cellar..." Tifa hurried out of the room and vanished, but only for a moment.

"Here you go..." She said grabbing a wine glass and pouring the purple substance into it.

"This bottle is seasoned... Very good."

"Thanks Tifa..." Salem replied drinking down the glass with a gulp.

"Say... Salem?"

"Yeah?"

"How... H-How have you been?" Tifa asked with a conserned expression.

"Uh... Fine... Why?"

"I was just asking... Cause... Well I needed someone to talk to... And I didn't want to bother you if you were having problems of your own..."

"Aaaah..." Salem said seeming like it was oke to ask... But really trying to ask himself: Do you really want to listen to this? "SURE! Go right ahead... All I got to do later is go down to Vince's and get some gun cleaning supplys..."

"Well if you were here for Christmas you would know that he bought you something..." Tifa ran from the room, vanishing again only to appear again with a red wrapped box and a black ribbon tied at the top. "Here you go... From Vincent to you..."

"Vince got this for me?!" A slight smile came across his face. He slowly began to unwrap it and found gun cleaning utencils and tools. "I guess I got to get him something... And he can be picky... Anyway go ahead..."

"Well... It's..." She seemed troubled. "Its about Cl-"

"Strife..." Salem finished.

"Yeah..." She said releaved that Salem didn't flip out at the sound of his name (Salem+CloudHATE one another). "He's just... He's..."

"You love him don't you?" Salem said wrapping a cloth around one of the tongs and sliding it into the barrel.

A look of suprise over took Tifa's face. "Are you kidding?! No no no no no... **NO!** Me and Cloud are just friends! Friends since we were kids! Noooo! Besides I got this other guy on my mind. But what I wa getting at was!" Tifa calmed her voice. "He's just so... Depressed all the time... And as a friend I want to help him... But it seems no matter what I tell her he's alway avoiding it.."

"Well..." Salem paused. "I can't really help you out with the whole 'friend' thing... Don't really have much of them..."

"Oh..." Tifa thought for a moment and spoke again. "Well can you help me with something else then?"

"Sure..."

"All right." Tifa said with a smile before continuing. "There is this guy..."

"Are you sure it's a guy?" Salem said jokingly pulling the tong from the first barrel to the next.

"Shut up!" Tifa said pushing his shoulder. "Yes... He is a guy... But he's not what a woman would think of as 'crush material'."

"Go on..."

"He's not like anyother guy I've met before... He's kind hearted in ways, yet, sometimes, dark and mysterious but not to mysterious, like Vincent. He listens, _when he wants to of course._ He's brave when the situation comes to it. He **loves** kids. He can also do two things at once... But he has his share of down to him... Are you even listening?"

"Yeah!" Salem said with a smile looking up from his gun. "I can multi-task. Go on... You were at his 'down falls'." Salem said looking back down at what he was doing.

"Oh right. Well, he's angry, hateful, he doesn't let anyone in but not like Cloud he just doesn't trust anyone. He used to smoke. He never tells anyone his problems which is equals BIG points cause Cloud is starting give me suicidal thoughts..."

"Is this anyone I should know? Barret? Cid?... It sounds like you know this guy personaly..."

"Well I wouldn't say... You know him... Like know him as a friend..."

"Don't have any."

"Oh right..."

"Well he seems like a dick to me... I'm just being honest but this guy is like a major assho-"

"Salem its you..." Tifa said cutting him off and gripping the dry towel, waiting for the reply of the man who was now slowly lifting his gaze to her.

"Me?"

Tifa nodded.

"Why me?"

"I dunno!" Tifa said stomping her foot and leaning over the bar counter. "Your just... You... You arn't afraid to speak your mind... And your wonderful with the kids..."

"So is Strife... And Barret... Hell... Even Red..."

"Yeah... But you... Your..." Tifa fell into thought from the looks of it.

"I'm?... What?"

Tifa gazed into his eyes. "Not like the rest..." Tifa made her way around the bar and to a few table's starting to wipe them off. Clearly she was embarrassed cause they were already clean to start with.

Salem smile. "Tifa..."

"Yes?" She said leaning up from her work.

Salem took a step off the stool and made his way over to the table she began to clean again. "There is no need to be embarrassed about this... Hey, you came out and told me..."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have..."

"Yes... I'm glad you told me..." A smile came across his face but quickly faded. "But Tifa... You... One of the most happiest... Go lucky people I know... Shouldn't want someone who looks at life the opposate way that you do... I know at this very moment... This is someone you have never seen before... But this is not the real me..." He paused. He didn't want to give her no hope... But she was better off with anyone but him. "I just... I just want you to know its-"

And Salem was then interupted with a kiss from Tifa. Not just a kiss on the cheek... Or a wet lips kiss... A kiss that he could tell had been kept inside for a long time... And in realizing this, he let her and after a moment... He fell into it, savouring the moment that would probably never happen again. It had been so long since he had felt a kiss like this... He couldn't help but give passion in return.

"I'm so sorry!" Tifa screamed breaking away and backing off. "I don't know what came over me! I just... Aaaah!" In that moment Salem had heared something that made him feel... Guilty. Tifa began to cry. Throwing her hands into her face and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Hey hey hey." He said with the softest voice he could manage, following her quickly and grasping one of her hands and crouching. "You listen to me... Don't cry over that... That was impulse." Salem paused for a moment giving a smile for her to look at. "But I can't say it was impulse for me... You shocked me... You really did... But... I... Liked it..."

Tifa wiped her eyes as best as she could. She could only feel that it would never happen again. But in another way she felt as if she had let something go.

"I'm sorry." She said still trying to master the tack of wipping her eyes.

"Its fine!" Salem let out with a smile until his face turned focused. "I know how it feels to be alone... And I can tell you it sucks and from time to time I picture myself with others,just trying to see how it would feel... But the truth is... I'm better off alone..."

The 7th Heaven grew quiet. There was now a true connection between the two, not a 'love connection', but a friendship.

The door boomed open and in came Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel from what looked like basketball. The room filled with noise as Tifa turned to them but Salem didn't take his eye away from her. It was a shame... Why he was this way. But after years of living the life he had... Thats what he had become... A shell with nothing in it. So he thought.

"Everything okay?" Cloud asked looking over to the red eyes Tifa and cloud whom was infront of her holding her hand.

"Yeah!" Tifa smiled. "I just stubbed my toe on one of the barstools thats all. It really hurt."

Cloud gave a unasured nod and made his way upstares with the kids. Salem came to his feet along with Tifa.

"Tifa?" Salem whispered.

"Yes?"

"You have my trust..." Salem said smiling and giving her a kiss on the forhead.

Tifa nodded and smiled. They stood there only inches from each other. If only, if only...

"Well I have to get going." Salem said his cold voice taking over.

"Okay..." Tifa nodded and smiled as she always did and Salem began to gather his things. "I'll see you soon then?"

"More than likely... So you better get used to me." He said giving a light smile.

"Oh I could never get used to you Salem Valentine." Tifa laughed.

Salem began to walk to the door, Tifa following him with her sight.

"I'll see you later, Tifa..."

"Until next time, Salem."


	2. Salem vs Cloud: Round 1

Tale 2: Salem vs Cloud: Round 1

For once, it was calm in Kalm as Salem walked the streets making way to his brothers apartment.A few days had passed since Tifa had kissed him and every day he had passed the pub, but not dared to stop by. It wasn't her, it was him. He had no idea how it had happened, but feelings for her had grown since their lips had touched. He couldn't put his hand on it but he knew he would NEVER fall in love again. _Not after what happened. _

The red eyed brother made his way to Vincents doorstep and cave the secret knock that would let Vincent know it was him and not Yuffie or anyone else for that matter. Vincent hated being bothered. The door opened and Vincent turned for the small living room letting Salem follow. "Vince... I need help..." Salem said shutting the door behind him.

"With what exactly?" Vincent returned sitting down in the chair behind him and what looked like continuing to finish off a drink.

"Tifa..." Salem said giving a glare that would give Vincent a hint on what the matter would be.

"I heard." Vincent said smirking. "Cloud told me all about it."

Salems red eyes widened, "Strife!? HE knows about it?!"

"Indeed, and wants to beat your ass for it too." Vincent returned, his grin becoming a bit wider before turning into a giggle.

"Whats so damn funny!?" Salem said angrily. "Tifa's my friend! But I-"

"Wish to grow closer to her..." Vincent said now serious again. "But also afraid that you might lose her."

Salem stood silent staring at his big brother. "I hate when you do that..."

"What do you think you should do about it?" Vincent said laying his drink down on a small table infront of him.

"I... Don't know... I wish these 'feelings' would just go away..." Salem returned.

"Listen to me..." Vincent said lifting his eyes to his young brother. "Until you get to know her alot more than you already do, they will only do one of two things; Go away and never come back... or." Vincent lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Become stronger and stay."

Salem stood unconvinced and turned, heading for the door. "I'll just live with it..."

"It would be a good idea to figure out why you are so attracted to her." Vincent yelled out, trying to reach his brothers ears.

Salem stopped at the door gripping the nob before turning to his brother who hadn't moved an inch. "I'll pass..." Salem opened the door and turned to leave only meet a fist in his face. Salem slid on the hardwood floor as Vincent stood to his feet. Salem shook off the blow and made to his feet. Cloud stood at the doorway with a crazy look in his eye.

"Guys no here-" Vincent said only for Salem to return the blow back to the spiked blonde sending them into the streets.

Salem sat on him throwing back to back blows to the face before Cloud threw him off blood running from his left nostril. Cloud ran against a wall, jumping off giving Salem a knee to the jaw. Salem fell to the ground only to push himself back up again. Blood ran from his lip to his chin and fell off. The two men stared at one another ready to strike again until...

"Both of you!" Vincent boomed. "Stop this at once! If you want to fight so much then fight off some fiends in the jungle, not here!"

The rivals eyes locked in to eachothers, not taking them away from the others. Cloud loosend up and glanced over to Vincent before looking back to Salem. "If I find out that you have gone anywhere around Seventh Heaven or Tifa again... You won't see the light of day."

"Barely do that already blonde." Salem snapped back.

Cloud continued to his bike and threw his leg over it and cranked it up, giving the youger Valentine boy a deadly glare before riding off.

Salem and Vincent stood in the street, the small crowd now breaking off. "I told you..." Vincent reminded Salem.

"Shut up." Salem returned whiping the blood from his jin. "I better get back to Midgar."

"Why?" Vincent returned.

"I got to get to know her..." Salem grinned back.


	3. Baby Sitting

Tale 3: Baby Sitting

"_My... Nuckles have turned to white..._" Salems phone rang. Salem reached for his back pocket taking it out and opening it. "Salem..." He answered.

"Hey, Redeye!"

"Hey, Cid. Hows it going?" Salem returned.

"Pretty good. Could you by any chance do a solid for me?" Cid asked

"Yeah sure..." Salem said knowing he had nothing else to do now that almost every job in town turned him down.

"Could you watch the kids over here at Tifas'. She's in town shoppin' and Clouds off doin' his thing. Shira has a doctors appointment about the baby... And you know how that is... Always wantin' the man at their side... I dunno what I'ma do when she's in labor. Anyway, whada-yuh say?!"

"Sure, I was headed over there anyway." Salem said walking through a alleyway.

"Alright! See you inuh bit."

Salem cut through another alleyway and after a few minutes he was opening Heavens door. Cid greated him almost instantly.

"Thanks man. I owe yuh one."

"It's cool. Just pic me up a pack of smokes on your way back."

"No problem!" Cid returned

"Good luck..."

"Thanks, kid. I'll need it!" Cid returned walking out the door.

Salem laughed a bit. "Later." Salem shut the door and turned to find the two kids standing infront of him side by side. They stared at him strangely as if he was a jellyfish out of water. Salem gave a awkward smile in return and put his hands in his pockets. The room was silent as the grave. He had to make conversation.

"So what-"

"Are you Vinny's brother?" Marlene asked cutting Salem off.

"Uuh yeah! I am!" Salem said smiling.

"Oh..." Marlene let out.

"He's weird." Denzle said, having no intention of watching what he was saying.

Salem laughed. "Alot of people think so... Including me."

The two childeren laughed at the remark. "Are you sure your Vinny's brother? You talk alot more than he does." Marlene said.

"Yeah, he's Vincents brother alright." Denzle said sitting down in a seat behind him. "He looks like him."

"Yeah he does..." The young girl agreed.

"Well I'm going to play Valkyrie Profile." Denzle said walking over to the TV and turning on his playstation.

"Oh no your not! I'm watching TV! You played your stupid game all day today!"

"So! I'm going to play it anyway!"

"Hey guys!" Salem interupted before the arguement turned into a fist fight. "How about we all play a game." The two kids paused and looked at the man like he was mentaly slow and continued fighting. "Hey! Hey!" The childeren stopped again ready to listen. "Me and Vince used to play a game when we were kids. It was called 'Heros and Fiends."

"How do you play that?" Denzle asked.

"Well, someone is the hero and someone else is the fiend."

"Can I be the hero?" Denzle asked.

"Sure. I'll be the monster." Salem returned.

A saddend look crossed Marlenes face. "What about me?"

Salem smiled. "You can be what ever one you want."

"I wanna be a hero." Marlene said, a smile curving her lips.

"Okie dokie." Salem returned. "Your Sir Denzel and you are Mis Marlene, protectors of Edge."

Denzel gave a look of rejection. "I dont want that name... I wanna be Cloud."

Salem rolled his eyes.

"And I want to be Tifa!" Marlene said following the other boy.

"Okay then. You are Cloud and you are Tifa." Salem paused for a moment. "I expect I'm Sephiroth then?" The two nodded. "Okay then. Lets play." All of a sudden Denzel rushed Salem to the ground making his head hit the bar. Then with a mighty war cry, the young boy jumped on his stomach and hit his chest. Marlene stood watching Denzel and cheering before kicking the helpless man in the groin. Salem shook with pain but the kids continued. For about an hour, after getting used to the pain, he let the childeren beat on him and played along.

"Okay everyone!" Tifa said walking into the door and shutting it behind her to meet Salem on the floor, tied up in holds that the children clearly learned from Tifa. "What are you two doing?" She said laughing. Denzel let go of Salems arm and made his way over to Tifa.

"My name is Cloud, Maddam. May I help you with those bags?" Denzel said in a gentlemans tone before taking one of the bags.

Salem rolled his eyes. There was no way Blonde was that polite.

"And I'm you, Tifa!" Marlene yelled twisting Salems ankle making him flinch. "Salem is Sephiroth! We're beating him up before he destorys the planet!"

Tifa smiled and walked behind the bar. "Well you better get off of him before you destory the room."

Marlene let go of his leg and stood up looking down at him with an angry expression. "This isn't over, Sephiroth." The young girl said before running behind the bar to see what goods where in the bags.

Salem stood to his feet and made his way to the bar stood infront of Tifa who was pulling out can foods from one of the bags and plopped himself in it. Tifa smiled.

"You look beat. How have they been treating you?"

"Horribly!" Salem said with a laugh. "Thats the **only** way, Blonde would **ever** beat me."

Tifa laughed. "Thats not what I heard earlier today."

"Did he tell you that?" Salem shook his head. "It was a draw..."

"I can tell... He has more knots on his head than you... He made it out as if you were in a wheel chair."

"Ha! I'll need one if I keep letting those banshee children beat me up." Salem laughed.

Tifa laughed before her expression turned troubled. "About yesterday... I'm-"

"Tifa... Look... It's fine..." Salem asured

"Yeah, but I can't get over it... I just feel stupid..."

"Don't..." Salem returned.

Tifa gave a soft smile. "I heard you went job hunting today."

"Yeah..." Salem said turning his head.

"How'd it go?"

"Not so great..." Salem said scratching the back of his head.

"Really? Well good..."

"Ha! Thanks for the suport!" Salem returned with a laugh.

Tifa gave a giggle. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to work here."

Salem fell into thought for a moment. Everyday with Tifa... _Good... Or bad? Guess we'll have to find out._ "Sure... When do I start?"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Great. What time?"

"Is nine am okay?"

"Perfect."

Salem paused for a moment before getting up. "We'll I'm going home and taking a nice long shower..."

"Okay then. Don't forget! Tomorrow at nine." Tifa said smiling.

"I got it! I got it!" Salem asured heading for the door. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Salem!" The children returned.

Salem stepped out the door and into the street dialing Vincents number on his phone. After a few rings Vincent picked up. "Vincent Valentines home phone."

"Dude... Please answer a different way. You seriously sound like a robot maid."

"What is it, Salem."

"You will never guess where I just got a job... And guess who's going to be pissed about it."


	4. A Hard Days Work

Tale 4: Interview

Salem arrived at 7th Heaven at 8:25 AM that morning, waiting for the door to unlocked. He smoked a cigarette or two waiting. He could have never guessed he would work at the 7th Heaven. He was always the constructor type... At least he thought. He leaned against the wall, dragging on the cigarette. The door was unlocked, the reading 'closed' still. Salem knocked on the door before slowly opening it. "Hello?", he called out. "Hey, Salem!" Tifa let out in a loud whisper. "The kids are still sleeping." She said before walking behind the bar turning the faucet to fill the sink with water. "Where's Cloud?" Salem said with a bit of a smirk on his face. "He didn't come home last night... As usual..." Tifa said with a sigh. Salem nodded a bit, letting his eyes fall to his steel tow boots. "Well... Anyway..." "Oh!" She said aloud before covering her mouth with a smile. "Oh..." She said a bit quieter, "I wanted to ask... Are you good at lifting?" The crimson eyed Valentine gave a sigh. "I dunno..." He smiled stretching a bit, "I am almost fifty seven years old, you know..." Tifa gave a mocking laugh at the joking comment as Salem chuckled a bit. "Very funny, Valentine..." Salem smirked a bit as he stuck his hands into his pocket, "What do you need me to move?" Tifa began stuck a few dishes into the sink and shut off the water before grabbing a damp towel, "I got a shipment of wine coming in today." She said walking around the bar and to one of the tables, beginning to wipe it off. Salem slowly made his way behind the bar, grabbing another cloth, "So you need me to take the time out of my day to lift a box of wine?" He said running the towel under the water for a split moment. "If you want a job you will!" Tifa whispered loudly with a giggle in her voice. "Yes, ma'am" he said chuckling a bit, making his way around the bar and to another table, wiping it off.

Three hours later...

A few people had been to the tavern, usually in-and-outs. Tifa had taught Valentine to use the ale dispenser and how to mix a few drinks. Three men and a woman sat scattered through out the bar, quietly, minding their own business, few reading the paper, two others making small talk. There was even one man enjoying a simple cup of coffee. Salem walked through the back with the last box of wine. Denzel, close behind him. "So you saved Cloud?!" Denzel asked as Salem placed the box down on top of another. "Yep..." Salem said with a smile taking off the leather gloves. "Wow..." Denzel said in disbelief. "Cloud must have been grateful! I don't think he had ever fought a Angel before." Salem shook his head a bit as he reached for his jacket and slipped it on. "Me neither, kid. Though, it was a bit hard for myself." "I bet!" Denzel said with a smile before running off into the diner with Tifa, Salem following slowly behind. "Hey, Tifa. Hey Yuffie." Valentine said combing his hand through his hair. "Hey, Salem... Did your back go out?" She asked jokingly. "That's funny because I heard it crack a few times..." "Better watch that, old man." Yuffie said with a chuckle. "Don't start, ninja!" Salem said with a bit of a laugh in his voice. "You know I had a dream the other night!" Yuffie began. "Salem, Vincent, Shelke, Stell-" Yuffie caught herself before she continued. The room grew quiet as Tifa lowered her head a bit. Salem paused, a sorrowful smirk on his face, trying to hide the ache and said nothing of the matter. "Need anything else, Tifa?" He asked softly. "Uh... Not at the moment, Salem." Salem nodded and walked back into the back, Denzel closely behind.

"Yuffie..." Tifa said shaking her head. "What?!" Yuffie hissed. "I forgot, okay! Sue me!" Tifa gave a sigh. "I wonder where Cloud is..." "Haha!" Yuffie laughed. "Still on him, are we?" Tifa shook her head a bit, playing with her cleaning towel. "I told Salem that I didn't care anything about him..." "You LIAR!" Yuffie hissed once again with a giggle. "Everyone knows it... Salem even guessed it. But the question is..." A awkward pause filled the air before she continued. "_Why_ did you kiss SALEM..." Tifa shook her head a bit, wincing at the words. "I dunno... I... I guess... I... I dunno..." She finally said, giving up on the thought. "Maybe you... WANTED it..." Yuffie giggled again, sipping on a glass of wine. "What?!" Tifa said aloud before hushing herself. "What do you mean, 'I wanted it?!" "You know! You like... LIKE Salem..." "Uh... No... He's to much like Cloud......... Sorta...." "How so?" Yuffie questioned. "..... I dunno, Yuffie... Let's just get off the subject, okay?!" "Sure, sure... But you can't hide it... Just keep in mind... They're BOTH going to find out sooner or later, woman... So choose now before someone gets hurt..." Yuffie said guzzling down the rest of her dark wine. "I guess your right..." Tifa said before giving a sigh. "Salem!" She called out into the back of the tavern. Seconds passed before Salem reached the front with a slight smile on his face. "Whatcha need?" "Um... Nothing... You can go home now if you'd like... I know it's early but..." Salem nodded. "Alright... I'll be back...?" Tifa smiled. "Tomorrow at twelve... It'll be slow..." He nodded and headed for the door. "Tell your brother; Ninja Yuffie is STOPPIN' by!" Yuffie exclaimed. "He'll SHOOT you ON sight!" Salem said mockingly before stepping out the door. Yuffie gave a sigh as she set her chin in her palm. "Those Valentines are so difficult..." Tifa gave a nod, her eyes on the shutting door. "Yeah... They are..."


	5. My Friends

A/N: Well I'ma mix this one up a little. Gonna try a little 1st person. Just a quick look on how Salem feels about Vincent, Cloud, Tifa and the others. Enjoy to the few of you. Haha!

Tale 5: My Friends...

Yeah, I'm an ass. Trust me, This is a conclusion I have been well aware of for nearly three decades, yet, I haven't lost my youth of mind. My outlook differs from most. Cloud, depressed by mostly every thought he has. A way to fix that: Get over it... Three simple words I myself have had to tell myself many times. I loved....... Love her... But there was a time I needed to let go. Vincent, I love him more than anything. A brother to me until the end... And believe it or not, I feel like I am leaning closer and closer into becoming him, everyday. You would think one who could give advise to a broken man such as Cloud as a heartless man... But in reality, I am anything but. My flesh has grown cold over the years, but I can still warm by the sun. My hardness has taken over my emotions, but my heart still pumps... Regardless whether I want it to or not. Like I said, I am in fact a complex person, yet, simple and honest... Mixed emotions I cannot seem to shake.

I know I shouldn't be loving anyone at the moment, but, she told me it was okay. Besides... I couldn't bear to mourn everyday like, Vince. And endless existence of sadness and despair is not a way some one should live. But I understand, Vincent love that woman with everything he had, and when she left him, his heart stuck on her, unable to love anyone the same way again. I must admit, I have tried to talk to my brother about many things, but it seems, sadly, that even as brothers, there are things he will never share with me. But, alas, in some ways I wish not to know. Vincent has always been strong, but, to see him like he is now, I sometimes think it would be to much for the heartless of people.

Cloud... I have saved his ass and he HATES me for it. Psh. He's a thankless bastard...... Okay... He's not THAT bad... He just needs to lighten up for once in his life. I have TOLD him what Aerith has told me... She WISHES for him to move on and have a life. Women are always asking about him. DEAR gods, man! Get over yourself. I would have to say... I think he WANTS to be sad... I cannot read his mind, but, maybe he likes being felt sorry for...? Attention hog? I dunno, what ever it is... He seriously needs to stop it and begin his life...

Now Yuffie is annoying, but she is one of my best friends... Vincent being the first, so it IS hard not hearing his name and/or being asked about him almost always, around her. But all in all... She is a good person... A bit of a cleptomanic... Which might of course get her into trouble one day... I'm not getting her out of it... I've done my part of that many, many times.

Cid... Needs to stop smoking........ And read a dictionary...

Barrett is honestly pretty cool. He lends me a lot of ammo when I need it and Marlene is a sweet kid... Vincent thinks so too, but will never admit it... I think he has a phobia... Denzel is awesome, he'll be a good kid later, as long as he keeps listening to Tifa...

Shelke is a smart girl and once I crushed on her hard... But after a while of realization... I came to a conclusion... She looks like she's nine........... Not cool. She may have a bit of a emotion problem but she's defiantly learning... She still a bit sad about her sister and all... Never had the chance to meet her... So stories are often brought up and we have our little story telling times.

New to AVALANCHE is Ryaz Gunnar. A bit of a outcast, like yours truly. It is kinda cool to have a kid around to teach... Kinda like my own little brother. I take him to the forest every once in a while and teach him to shoot, along with Vince. Well, when he wants to leave his house that is... We're kinda like our own little group of out casts... A family... It's kinda nice...

And then finally we have LockHeart... I don't know where to start... I wish... I... I try to keep a distance from her... Always have... Yuffie thinks I like her because of her breasts. HA! Who wouldn't!? That was a meaningless, sexist joke... I am not degrading women in anyway or form... But what it all comes down to is... I like Tifa... BUT there is a bit of a problem here... See, I am no hero... Yeah, I've done my share TASKS for Gaia... But that's what us humans must do in order for the rest of us to live... I just don't think that she would be HAPPY with me none-the-less WANT to be with a... Beast... And I don't mean a sexy one either... That's Reno's job... I just....... IF! If there was anyway we could be together... I would be happy for it to happen... And no... I'm not planing on killing Cloud in order to do so... No matter how bad I want to do it...


End file.
